A trailer coupler is a mechanism that is secured to the end of a trailer tongue and is configured to fit overtop and pivot on a vehicle's hitch ball. FIG. 1 provides an example of a typical trailer coupler 100. As shown, trailer coupler 100 includes a coupler body 110 that forms a ball socket 110a at one end. Ball socket 110a is configured to receive a hitch ball 160 thereby coupling a trailer to a vehicle. To secure trailer coupler 100 to hitch ball 160, trailer coupler 100 includes an underjaw 151 that is configured to lock under hitch ball 160. To enable underjaw 151 to be moved between a locked position (in which trailer coupler 100 cannot be removed from hitch ball 160) and an unlocked position (in which trailer coupler 100 can be removed from hitch ball 160), trailer coupler 100 includes a latch 150.
To prevent theft of a trailer, many trailer couplers have latches that are configured to receive a padlock. When locked, the latch, and therefore the underjaw, cannot be moved thereby preventing the trailer from being disconnected from or connected to a vehicle. However, such latches provide a minimal amount of security because the lock is exposed. For example, a thief can use bolt cutters to easily remove a padlock from a latch.
To address this issue, some products have been developed which cover a portion of or the entire trailer coupler to thereby prevent access to the latch and/or the lock. Although such products add a level of security to the trailer coupler, they are still easily defeated. For example, a thief may employ a sledge hammer or pry bar to forcefully remove such products.